<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempests In Wine Glasses by Luz_Floral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386786">Tempests In Wine Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/pseuds/Luz_Floral'>Luz_Floral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Eventual Porn, Consensual Sex, Darker Vanya Hargreeves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fiveya Secret Santa 2020, Mutual Pining, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Strangling, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/pseuds/Luz_Floral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man who had just entered the club appeared to be in his thirties, his haircut was too modern for the 60s, the three-piece suit he was wearing seemed to have been tailored for him, and he stared at the burlesque dancer as if he planned to devour her alive."</p><p>Alternative universe set in the second season where Five is teleported to the sixties with his twenty-nine-year-old body, Luther finds Vanya moments after the car accident, and they both start working together: Luther as Mr. Ruby's bodyguard and Vanya as a burlesque dancer at The Carousel Club (Ruby's nightclub).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glimmering Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_loves_the_dark/gifts">light_loves_the_dark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther studied the austere figure cautiously, trying not to draw hasty conclusions as he finished his second drink.</p><p>The man who had just entered the club appeared to be in his thirties, his haircut was too modern for the 60s, the three-piece suit he was wearing seemed to have been tailored for him, and he stared at the burlesque dancer as if he planned to devour her alive.</p><p>Although his age had changed, his exhausted posture and the taciturn shadows in his green eyes remained the same.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"For you to stop hovering like an ambitious stripper and sit down with me." His voice was hoarse, way lower than when he was thirteen, but his intonation still had the same sarcastic casualty. "How long have you been here?" He asked as soon as Luther sat awkwardly beside him.</p><p>The chair was too small for his size.</p><p>"A year, thanks to you." He almost snarled at Five.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Luther. I know that couldn't have been easy."</p><p>His eyes were still fixed on Vanya's silhouette as she paced gracefully through the glimmering lights of the stage, golden accessories shining mesmerizingly with each movement while she grinned at him.</p><p>Five reluctantly looked away from her.</p><p>"I thought everybody was dead until I found her." Luther's voice sounded even harsher as if outraged by Five’s indifference. "Do you know how I found her Five? She was hit by a car. Right in front of me.”</p><p>Even in the bar's dim lighting, Luther noticed the way Five's expressions twitched, the way he furrowed his eyebrows, and how he swallowed hard. Almost imperceptible gestures before he returned to his neutral and impassive countenance.</p><p>“You know what the worst part was?” Luther was filled with an exasperation he didn't even know he had kept for so long. All the hatred, regret, abandonment, sorrow, everything hitting him like a punch in the ribs while he remembered the day he found Vanya lying on the hot asphalt in the city center. “When she woke up in the hospital I couldn't even be mad at her. She lost all her memories, didn't even know who she was or... What she did. I was the only person she had and I also had nothing.”</p><p>He stopped talking when a high-pitched laugh echoed through the bar, loud enough for Vanya to stop dancing for a few instants and look in the direction of the noise. There was a severely drunk man talking to Mr. Ruby, waving his arms from side to side, screaming, and gesturing hysterically.</p><p>“Shit. I gotta go.” Luther mumbled, turning toward the problem, but was immediately pulled back into the chair by Five's hands.</p><p>"Luther, I get it okay?” He seemed impatient, but then his expressions softened a bit. “I know what it's like to be stuck in time... Thinking this is how you're gonna live out the rest of your life, on the run, and not knowing if you're gonna see the people you love again. To be in an unfamiliar world...”</p><p>His voice was barely audible under the bar's deafening noises. Drunk people laughing and shouting and arguing, the loud jazz music Vanya was dancing to, the sound of glasses banging against each other in exultant and unnecessary toasts. Everything seemed too loud, too fast, but Luther still noticed the way Five's tone became almost melancholic.</p><p>“But Luther you're not alone.” Like I was. He almost said. “And we have to find the others. We don't belong in this time-line.”</p><p>"I don't give a shit."</p><p>Another scandalous scream echoed through the bar, and he started towards the man who was clearly about to pass out on Mr. Ruby's table again.</p><p>"What's wrong with you, Luther?" Five pulled him by the arm again, and Luther let out a rueful sigh before turning to him.</p><p>It was easier to ignore him when he was in the body of a thirteen-year-old.</p><p>"Look, you want to go back to our timeline? Knock yourself out, alright? You already have the ability to time travel. I already got a job."</p><p>"Wait, you both work on this shithole?"</p><p>"Our boss owns the place. I'm his body man."</p><p>"What's that? A masseuse or something?" Luther was unable to distinguish whether the question was serious or just one of his sardonic remarks.</p><p>"Okay, you can make fun all you want, but I take good care of Mr. Ruby."</p><p>"Wait. Ruby?” Five's voice became even more infuriated. “The Jack Ruby, the gangster who shot Oswald?"</p><p>"Yeah. The one and only." He shrugged, almost proud.</p><p>"Well, it finally happened! That gorilla DNA has taken over your mind."</p><p>Five's jaw was clenched, hands fisted, and the intensity of his gaze made it very clear that he wouldn’t hesitate even for a second to punch him, maybe even to kill him. Luther had seen that same scene hundreds of times in that same club, two men about to fight and get kicked out. He knew exactly what it looked like when someone was about to attack, the tone of voice and body language, so he took a step back before answering.</p><p>"Hey, watch it, all right? Jack's a good friend. Both for me and Vanya."</p><p>"Luther,” he growled, “if you tell me, Vanya..."</p><p>"She didn't.” He clarified immediately. “She is a burlesque dancer, not a hooker."</p><p>"Good." His face softened again.</p><p>"Look Five, what did you expect? We've been stuck here for a year."</p><p>"And I get it alright? You watched Pogo die,” Luther closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to remember what happened, trying not to remember what Vanya did. “the world exploded, and I marooned your big dumb ass in time.  I'm sorry, okay? But I'm asking for your help. The Umbrella Academy needs you."</p><p>"It doesn't need me. It never did."</p><p>At this point, Luther had already accepted it. Reginald never needed him, Allison never needed him, and The Umbrella Academy never needed him. And that was fine. Mr. Ruby needed him, and he and Vanya needed each other. And for the first time in years, he had a friend, maybe even a sister.</p><p>"Luther.” Both of them turned towards Vanya, who was now fully dressed. “Jack's about to lose it on some half-wit.” She whispered softly.</p><p>"Ah, shit." He murmured, going towards Mr. Rudy again.</p><p>"Vanya..." Luther still managed to hear Five's husky astonished voice before he distanced himself from the two.</p><p>Vanya was utterly different. She was wearing red lipstick, bangs, and her hair was shorter, just above her shoulders. Her clothes were also in the sixties fashion: high-waisted trousers, a button-down shirt, and flat shoes. It didn't even seem like a few minutes ago she was dancing for middle-aged men, wearing nothing but shiny underwear and gold accessories.</p><p>“Hi.” She said, no sign of recognition in her eyes. “Do you know me?”</p><p>"I do." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying not to look irritated that she didn't remember him. "You have a car?"</p><p>"Yes, I use Luther's." She frowned. "Why?"</p><p>He studied her cautiously. The innocent eyes shyly glancing at him from under her long lashes, and the false modesty when she tucked her hair behind her ear, everything was forged, he knew that.</p><p>"I'm taking you out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tempests In Wine Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, grab your coat."</p><p>Her eyes went vaguely white, and Five couldn't help but notice how devastatingly beautiful she was that way, delicate as a nuclear missile.</p><p>“What? Who are you?” Her voice sounded weak, but her eyes were locked on his as if she was ready to pull the trigger at any moment.</p><p>“I’m...” The word <em>‘brother’</em> got stuck in his throat.</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Brother.”</p><p>Her eyes became even whiter, static, gazed at him as if she were a marble statue. An agonizing silence fell over the dark atmosphere of the bar.</p><p>“You’re Five, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am...” He whispered.</p><p>Perhaps that should have been the moment when he jumped them out of there, at that very instant, when Vanya's hair began to float around her head. But he was completely paralyzed. At first, he thought it was her powers preventing him from moving, but then he realized that it was just him.</p><p>Forty-five years and he still reacted to her in the same way, like a hormonal pre-teen hopelessly in love.</p><p>“Shit.” He grunted noting the way red bubbles floated above an open bottle of wine on the counter, the way all the men at the bar stared at their respective drinks, completely appalled while the alcohol danced inside their glasses.</p><p>It was mesmerizing, almost scary. The jazz music stopped playing, giving way to a deafening silence. Small objects floated in the air in a hypnotic dance, and her blank eyes continued to stare at him in a terribly intimidating and ravishing expression.</p><p><em>‘Tempests in wine-glasses, how poetic’.</em> He thought to himself, trying to remain calm and suppress his impatience. <em>‘I don’t have time for this.’</em></p><p>“You’re the one that left me.” The corrosive words hit him like daggers, and the sound of a scream broke through the room, followed by the noise of splintering glass falling to the floor. Although Vanya was clearly having an easier time utilizing her powers, she still didn't have full control over them.</p><p>Without even thinking twice, Five grabbed her by the arm, perhaps too tight, and two reappeared in an alley. He just needed to get away from that club, get away from those people, try to forget the fact that Vanya was undressing in front of strangers for money.</p><p>Perhaps he should have considered a safer location. There was no lighting there. All he could see of Vanya was the mere suggestion of her silhouette, her prominent white eyes staring at him as if she were on the verge of tears, and the strands of her silky hair falling over her face.</p><p>She looked younger, maybe it was the bangs, or the makeup, the long lashes covered with mascara, or the way her hair framed her features, so perfectly, almost like a porcelain doll.</p><p>Five reached out to brush the hair out of her face, but the girl immediately recoiled and pushed him away in a sudden and incredibly violent gesture for someone as small as her.</p><p>“We need to go Vanya.” His voice sounded darker than he expected, but despite his authoritarian and unnecessarily intimidating tone, there was something fragile in his expression. Something similar to a plea.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere with you.”</p><p>Five scoffed. She would go through the depths of Hades with him, that would never change. Since they were just preteens, Vanya was already inevitably and undeniably his. Just as he was entirely hers, permanently intertwined. Inseparable souls. Forty-five years, they still belonged to each other.</p><p>“You don’t belong here.”</p><p>“I’m happy here. I'm not going back, I don’t even know you.”</p><p>Her voice came out so squeaky and emotional that her words didn't seem convincing even to her own ears. He obviously didn't believe her words either. Of course Vanya remembered him, she memorized each touch, each tear they shared, each laugh, fight, kiss, and each secret. Everything was there, he could see it in her eyes.</p><p>Five took a step towards her, an extremely risky game considering how terribly powerful Vanya was. But she was also so little, seemingly harmless, and innocent... He had to bend his neck and look down to meet her eyes before saying: “Oh really? Why don’t I believe you, dear sister-mine?”</p><p>Before he could even rationalize what was happening, a gust of wind shoved him against the wall. His body slammed limp into the concrete, hard enough that it made him howl. Pain spread through his torso as if he were being burned from the inside out, and blue, green, and red dots started appearing in his visual field, blurring Vanya's distant silhouette.</p><p>“Don't call me that.” She walked over to him in heavy steps, his body still pinned against the wall, completely immobilized when she closed her hand on his throat.</p><p>Her nails dug into the skin of his neck and Five was no longer able to reach the ground with his toes. His vision darkened, he could no longer feel his arms, his extremities were getting numb and although he was still breathing, his blood circulation was impaired.</p><p>He could jump out of there in an instant if he wanted to, get rid of her hands so rapidly that the girl wouldn't even notice his absence in the first few seconds. But then he glared at Vanya again, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes and all he wanted to do was stay there, at her mercy.</p><p>“You remember me.” His voice sounded laborious, choppy, but he knew (or at least he thought) she wouldn't actually hurt him.</p><p>“I...” Her eyes went back to brown for a few seconds and she released him suddenly, letting his body collapse on the floor. “I remember images, sensations... But nothing truly real.”</p><p>Her expression was empty, almost glacial as she watched Five writhe in agony on the ground. He was coughing desperately as if he were trying to vomit, but when he got on his knees and looked up at her, his scathing smile returned to his face. Almost like a challenge.</p><p>He knew she wouldn't hurt him. He knew she remembered him.</p><p>“Then kill me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kill me already sweetheart, end this once and for all.” His smile widened with each word.</p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” He didn't even think about what he was trying to do when his arms wrapped tightly around her legs. “C’mon Vanya, do it.”</p><p>“I-I can’t.” She stammered with an audible wail as she tried to free herself from his hands, pushing him roughly. “I hate you.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You remember me. You remember all the real, painful parts.” He persisted with his arms firmly clutching her thighs. She would be able to get rid of him easily if she actually wanted to. Just a blink of an eye and his skull would be rolling across the asphalt.</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me how I feel.”</p><p>“I’m taking you with me.”</p><p>Vanya didn't seem to hear him, her eyes were fixed on the white paint peeling off the wall. For a few seconds she seemed to be on the verge of tears, but then her expression returned to neutrality and Five realized almost immediately that he preferred the crying and wailing to the unbearable indifference.</p><p>“Why did you leave me?”</p><p>“Does it really matter now? I came back. I tried to get back to you every day since I left.”</p><p>Her expression remained distant, her eyes were brown and impartial while she analyzed him with a staggering coldness.</p><p>Five felt foolish for a few seconds, grabbing her legs like a tantrum child. And yet, he refused to let her go.</p><p>“It does matter.” Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, but her expression remained acidic, petrified as she cried.</p><p>“I won’t leave again.” He promised.</p><p>“You can't... You just can’t” She began to sob, her voice shaky and uncertain, and her face finally becoming red and twisting into a grimace, finally showing any kind of real emotion, any kind of vulnerability.</p><p>But she remained completely stagnant, as if unable to move, letting him embrace her simply because she did not have the strength to resist him anymore.</p><p>Only then did Five get up. He remained to hug her tight, letting her face sink into his chest as his arms slid from her thighs to her waist. In the end, everything felt the same as when they were thirteen, the smell of her hair was the same, the high-pitched and tearful noises she made were the same, the way her hands closed over the fabric of his blazer was the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry I left.” He whispered, stroking her hair softly. “I’ll never leave you again... But you need to come with me, you don’t belong here.”</p><p>“Why can’t I belong here?” Vanya sobbed, her mascara staining his suit, but neither of them seemed to care. “Why can’t I ever belong anywhere?”</p><p>Her last words sounded weak, but the desperation in her voice was eminent. They were the same laments as when she was little, the same anguish and excruciating loneliness evident in every word, every sob, every tear. He distanced himself a little from her, just enough that he could hold her while looking into her face.</p><p>Her eyes were gray, an endless limbo, an expression full of doubts and secrets.</p><p>“You do belong Vanya. You belong with me remember?” She sobbed loudly, trying to look down, but he held her chin up again. “We’re each other’s sole confidants, remember? You belong with me and I with you.”</p><p>Tears were still streaming down her cheeks when she pulled him closer. Her damp lips found his in an awkward, desperate kiss. She touched him with the same aggressiveness and brutality as when she was hanging him against the wall.</p><p>Her arms hugged his waist tightly as she kissed him, her lips grazed dominantly against his as if she were preparing to destroy him. Her teeth captured his lower lip, biting it almost hard enough to draw blood, and he couldn't help but think about how different he thought this would be.</p><p>He always imagined that Vanya’s kisses would be gentle and calm, but no one had ever kissed him in such a demanding way.</p><p>“Vanya... I...” He murmured against her mouth, his breath was labored and his lips, red, smeared with her lipstick.</p><p>“You’ll never leave me again.” It wasn't a question, but it didn't exactly sound like a statement either. It sounded like an order.</p><p>“I won’t.” He agreed (or obeyed).</p><p>“I’ll get the keys.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Luther’s car. You’re taking me out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Earlier Pleasantries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!&lt;3 I'm so sorry for the delay, translating was just very hard!<br/>Here are some quick warnings about this chapter: There will be scratching and strangling in a sexual context. It's all consensual and there is a "Safe word" (and gesture, in this case) but I think it's important to warn it again in case this triggers you in any way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been so sure about something.”</p>
<p>“Are you really sure?” Luther asked again, perhaps hoping she would change her mind.</p>
<p>“I am.” She assured him. “He made me remember things.”</p>
<p>Although her statement sounded assertive and her voice steady, her face suddenly flushed, and Luther had to restrain himself from laughing.</p>
<p>She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her mascara was running down her cheeks, and her red lipstick was smudged. It was difficult to maintain seriousness looking at her condition, yet he swallowed his laughter before saying:</p>
<p>"Vanya, if you go with him, it will be your decision, your responsibility, do you understand?" His intonation became so severe that for a few seconds Vanya questioned her own judgment.</p>
<p>"I won't be able to protect you."</p>
<p>"I don't need protection." She murmured uncertainly. "He can't be that dangerous... Can he?"</p>
<p>For a few instants Vanya studied Five's inexorable posture, he was still waiting outside the club and was visibly irritated by the delay. He appeared to be the type of man that parents instruct their daughters to avoid.</p>
<p>He was about six feet tall, was wearing black leather gloves, his suit, despite the small stain of Vanya's mascara, was spotless, and even though his lips were still smeared with Vanya's lipstick, he remained impressively elegant.</p>
<p>"Yes. He's extremely dangerous, but it's not about him that I’m worried about. Whenever he appears, bad things happen.”</p>
<p>"I know how to take care of myself." She uttered, holding out her palm and waiting for him to give her the car key.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>"Don't let him drive."</p>
<p>He finally handed her the key and she smiled at him, silently thanking him for trusting her.</p>
<p>The trip to the motel was quiet and Vanya thanked all possible divine entities for that. She would not know how to respond to questions and also did not want to receive any answers or explanations about the strangeness of the circumstances they were in.</p>
<p>Five also seemed to appreciate the silence, refusing to say anything the whole way until the moment they were alone in an expensive hotel room. Only then did he murmur: “We should get cleaned up, go first."</p>
<p>Vanya took a quick shower and left the bathroom in a towel, refusing to put the clothes back on as she was going to take them off again anyway.</p>
<p>When Five went into the bathroom, she dropped the towel on the sideboard.</p>
<p>Nudity was never a reason for embarrassment to her, after all, it was her job, but vulnerability and desire were factors that Vanya had never really dealt with before. She wanted him to find her attractive, she wanted him to ignore her stretch marks, her scars, her birthmarks, and imperfections in general. She wanted his approval for some reason.</p>
<p>Much to Vanya's despair, he took a long time in the shower. Every minute felt like excruciating hours of waiting.</p>
<p>She tried to distract herself, turned on the television, opened the dresser drawers looking for nothing in particular, picked up the analogical camera over the nightstand, took pictures of the city landscape through the window, and then eventually lay down on the bed, imagining that maybe he was taking so long on purpose to avoid her. That maybe he changed his mind.</p>
<p>“What did he tell you?” He asked casually, finally leaving the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, not even looking towards her, and immediately closing the bedroom curtains. It was dark but Vanya still managed to see him.</p>
<p>He was absurdly attractive. His hair was wet, and water dripped from his cheekbones to his jaw, neck, and collarbone. She only looked away when he noticed she was staring.</p>
<p>Yet, she remained there, lying motionless. And while unable to say anything, she could hear every little sound in the room: the noise of the television, her own wheezing breath, her heart beating erratically in her chest, the wind outside, the air conditioner...</p>
<p>"He told me not to let you drive." She answered with the same casual air, trying to remain as indifferent as she possibly could.</p>
<p>Five scoffed, there was something so familiar about it. About the sarcasm, the caustic laughter, the arrogant posture... She cherished him. <em>Completely</em>. She could recognize those traces of affection in every crevice of her soul. She knew that at some point in her life she had loved him deeply.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do this?” Although his voice sounded calm, Vanya could hear his loud and unsteady heartbeat.</p>
<p>“I do.” She whispered, getting up quickly and kneeling on the mattress to reach him.</p>
<p>Her fingers ran across his throat quickly, caressing the spot where the strangulation marks were beginning to appear.</p>
<p>Five remained as motionless as she was a few seconds ago while lying on the bed, as if he were uncertain, perhaps even apprehensive.</p>
<p>“What? Are you afraid I'll choke you again?”</p>
<p>She let her hands go down from his neck to his chest and kissed the skin over his collarbone, making him shiver under her touch and tangle his hands in her hair, stroking her scalp calmly.</p>
<p>“I would never deprive you of that pleasure, dear.” He murmured before kissing her forehead. “Although I'd greatly appreciate it if you learned a little bit of gentleness... Well, it does make me feel better about what I'm about to do with you.”</p>
<p>His proximity made Vanya hold her breath, listening to his words distantly as Luther's words echoed in her head. She felt as if she breathed in the smell of the expensive hotel soap impressed in his skin again, she would completely lose her sanity or sense of self-preservation.</p>
<p>But he was so close… His skin so hot against hers… Maybe she was melting, growing slowly intoxicated as his hands went unexpectedly from her hair to her breasts.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>She almost stammered and gave up articulating any kind of phrase that made the least sense when he pinned her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Then all hesitation and fear condensed into desire. With eyes fully closed now, she arched into his touch, biting her lip not to make any noise while he experimentally played with her.</p>
<p>Then, abruptly and way sooner than she would expect, he stopped, making her whimper with the loss of contact, and kissed her again. This time even more desperately, making her gasp for air while he devoured her, his hands on her hips pulling her close in a way that she could feel his length harden through the smooth material of the hotel towel.</p>
<p>“Five…”</p>
<p>She tried one more time, but the words got lost in her throat when he cupped her breast again, making her moan against his lips while he massaged them and played with her nipples. At this point, she was probably already dripping on the sheets, but he continued to tease her, biting her jugular lightly and making hot and wet trails of kisses on her jaw and collarbone.</p>
<p>“Vanya.” Five whispered, his ragged breath hitting her neck and spreading over her shoulders while he groaned, making her melt even more against him. She wasn't sure when her hands tangled in his hair or when he started to grind against her, but now she was pulling on the strands tightly, making his breathing even more labored.</p>
<p>“Kiss me again.”</p>
<p>He muttered, perhaps intending to make an order, but his tone came out as such a sweet and subtle plea that she obeyed easily, smiling before kissing him again. This time more calmly and tenderly. Something similar to affection, almost like adoration while she licked his lips and then bit them lightly.</p>
<p>His skin was so hot, and he was so tall, and beautiful… And she really should tell him. Even though she missed the proximity and contact, Vanya pushed his shoulders a little to look him in the eye:</p>
<p>“I… Five, I've never done this before.”</p>
<p>“You did.” He said, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p><em>‘Probably.’</em> She thought.</p>
<p>“Well, not that I can remember.”</p>
<p>“I'll be your first then…” He murmured, the words were muffled as his lips went to her shoulders and neck again. “If you allow me, obviously.”</p>
<p>“I do!” She exclaimed a little louder than she probably should and immediately felt her face heat up with shame for sounding so desperate. Especially since she barely knew him except from the small, painful, fragments of memory.</p>
<p>Everything was so confusing that she couldn't even make her mind up about whether she loathed and despised him or if she actually desired and loved him. Maybe it was possible to have both, maybe she was just that hurt.</p>
<p>“You're so remarkably different from when you tried to kill me a few minutes ago, sis.”</p>
<p>“Why do you call me like that?” She whispered. “Does it turn you on?”</p>
<p>Faster than she could think, he pushed her roughly, causing her to lie on her back on the bed. Vanya had never felt so completely vulnerable and exposed, not even when she danced nude to drunken strangers in a shady bar. Maybe that should make her feel nauseous and apprehensive, but it just made her all the more desperate, and she yearned for the man's touch even more.</p>
<p>He quickly untied the towel from his waist and his lips began to trace a tortuous path on her thigh, drawing red marks with his tongue and teeth on her skin.</p>
<p>Vanya thought that maybe that should hurt considering the color of the marks, but her breathing became more and more labored, and before she could reason out her own words, she was begging him desperately, mumbling weak “pleases”.</p>
<p>She thought she heard him chuckle against her inner thigh but she didn't care, simply too aroused to feel any shame.</p>
<p>Five continued to mark her, making his tortuous path across her thighs, hips, and belly, finally reaching the space between breasts.</p>
<p>“Did you always want me like this?” He asked in a small voice probably needing reassurance just as much as she did.</p>
<p>Vanya was about to tell him she didn't know for sure, but then she glanced at his green dazzling eyes, stormy with desire, and whimpered a weak ‘yes’. Only then did he guide his hand towards her, his fingertips brushing over her slit and gathering slickness between them but still avoiding her clitoris.</p>
<p>“Please…” She sighed when he lowered his mouth to her breast, biting her nipple lightly before pressing open-mouthed kisses on her skin.</p>
<p>Containing her moans was getting harder and harder, and then, maybe because he noticed she was trying to hold back, his thumb started making circular motions around her clit before he inserted the middle finger inside her.</p>
<p>“So wet already?” He whispered, kissing her sternum again, one of his hands going to her breast while the other started a painfully slow and steady motion thrusting inside her soaking cunt.</p>
<p>She tried to say something without stuttering, a scathing response, a sarcastic comment, anything. But her voice sounded shaky and she closed her mouth, only letting out an incomprehensible mumble and a high-pitched moan while he worked in a second finger.</p>
<p>Then everything faded away, every insecurity and concern she could possibly still have, disappeared, and all Vanya could think of was the way Five's long fingers moved slowly inside her. And despite making her toes curl, it didn't hurt the way she expected, it was just good and impossibly gentle.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty and small… Like a little doll.” He breathed and it only got her wetter and she whined at the realization that he just called her a <em>toy</em> and she enjoyed it.</p>
<p>And even though that would probably make her embarrassed later, she started rocking her hips towards his fingers, trying to make him go faster, never so desperate or eager for anything in her life as she was at that moment. Five was also affected by that. Vanya felt the way his hips rolled against her inner thigh, trying to relieve even the smallest amount of tension.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted you since I was thirteen, you know that Vanya?” His voice was low and sex rough, making her quiver against him. Her hands tugging at his hair as she felt herself pulsing around his fingers, pounding against him eagerly while every muscle of her body spasmed, aching for her release.</p>
<p>“Five!” She sobbed, not exactly sure why she was crying.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to mind it at all though, holding her face tightly and kissing her sloppily, swallowing her moans and wails while pumping his fingers inside her at full speed. The movements of her hips becoming more and more erratic every time she met his thrusts.</p>
<p>“My sweet, <em>intimidating</em> girl… So close aren’t you?” He growled, still holding her head in place so he could watch her face contorting with pleasure, her eyes rolling while she whined.</p>
<p>She was so close to coming, she could feel all the pressure about to break out. The need for satisfaction and relief were the only things she was able to think of, and while her mind was absolutely blank, her whole body throbbed and vibrated at his touch.</p>
<p>The tension was already building to the point of torture when he stopped thrusting into her. Now he was just shaking his hand, his fingers trembling and vibrating inside her oversensitive cunt, stimulating just the right spot while he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.</p>
<p>Five pressed his thumb on her clitoris and it was all it took to send her over the edge, and her first orgasm hit like a bolt of lightning, every part of her body spasming against him while he continued to fuck her, his movements getting less frantic as she started to get limp under him.</p>
<p>In an extremely affectionate gesture, he brushed the bangs away from Vanya's face and kissed her forehead, his fingers still trembling inside her, helping her ride her orgasm until the end.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He confessed as he pulled his fingers out of her, and for a few instants, Vanya remained silent, feeling strangely guilty for not knowing how to respond to him.</p>
<p>Her breath was still wheezing and labored, and her lids heavy as pleasure and euphoria slowly dissolved in her body. She guided her hands up to his face, caressing his cheekbones, jaw, lips, and eyebrows with the tips of her fingers. Almost as if trying to memorize the lines on his face, the texture of his skin, and his enigmatic expression. Afraid that she would forget him again.</p>
<p>“I know that I did love you.” She muttered.</p>
<p>His features twitched into an expression that, once again, she couldn't decipher, and he hid his face in the curve of her neck. His arms wrapped around her tightly in what should have been a warm, chaste embrace, but it just reminded her of the fact that he still hadn't come as his erection pressed against her, making her gasp.</p>
<p>“I knew it since the moment I first saw you in the club. I knew that I loved you and that at some point in life you had betrayed me… And that I needed you desperately even though I knew you hurt me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” His voice was muffled against the skin of her neck. “I’m sorry, I'm so so sorry.” He murmured every word between hot kisses on her shoulder.</p>
<p><em>‘Maybe we could stay like this for a while.’ </em>She thought.</p>
<p>Vanya couldn't remember her brief existence before that man. Everything was a closed circuit. She got up, dressed, went to her part-time job as a waitress, dealt with inconvenient customers, rested with Luther on the counter while waiting for the club to open, when it did she put on her costume, and then removed it in front of strangers.</p>
<p>Everything before him was just fog, shadows of a past existence. Luther had even told her about Number Five, the one who abandoned them, yet nothing had ever prepared her for his presence.</p>
<p>The way feelings that Vanya didn't even know existed emerged and overflowed from her body without warning, the way her hostility, resentment, passion, and sadness suddenly made her realize that this whole time she was waiting for his return. Nothing ever prepared her for that, not even Luther with his phlegmatic advice and childhood stories.</p>
<p>“I need you. Please...” She finally whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Aggressiveness and despair quickly returning to her touches while her lips moved against his, as demanding as they could possibly be. Five didn't reciprocate at first, maybe too stunned to move.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>She thought of answering him with 'I won't ever want you to stop', but instead, she just nodded and watched him grab a condom from one of the nightstand drawers and put it on quickly.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, perhaps afraid that he would hurt her, she held her breath, holding his biceps tightly enough to hurt him.</p>
<p>“Relax Vanya.” He whispered, getting inside her slowly and easily as she was already lubricated with her last orgasm.</p>
<p>It didn't hurt, she stretched around him like she was made for him to take her. Five grunted as he remained motionless inside her, perhaps waiting for her permission.</p>
<p>Vanya opened her eyes to look at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare to stop now.”</p>
<p>With a quiet howl, he pushed the rest of his cock inside her, his nails digging into the skin of her hips until it broke, but still thrusting inside her slowly and kissing her neck sweetly. She started whining, her whole body completely shattered by him, but he just grinned down at her, observing the way her cheeks went red and how her chest rose and fell slowly as she panted.</p>
<p>The pace he set was excruciatingly slow, pushing his hips until he was almost completely out of her and then bottoming her out again. Vanya moaned loudly, digging her nails into his shoulders, scratching him the same way he was doing with her hips, and trying to move to meet his thrust, but being forcefully held down by his grip.</p>
<p>“Five, Five, Five…” She thought she mumbled, but there was no way to know for sure, her whole consciousness was being torn apart from her body while he fucked her.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful…” He hissed in her ear before biting it. “So sweet and soft and <em>tight</em>…”</p>
<p>She thought she said something like ‘I love you.’ when he started to slam her against the bed even harder, driving into her forcefully but not exactly fast. It was like he was still restraining himself not to hurt her even while he scratched her, bottomed her out, and bit the skin on her shoulders.</p>
<p>She was left like a pathetic throbbing, wet, sweaty, and panting mess. Yet there was nothing else she'd rather be in that moment, she could feel the way he was twitching inside her, how he was groaning in her ear, every part of him dissolving inside her just like she did with him.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She was sure of her words now. Sure of what they meant. “I love you, I love you so much Five, please…”</p>
<p>“Vanya…” He moaned, his thrusts becoming faster and more violent as he grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully as if he was trying to break her.</p>
<p>As soon as his hands released her hips to grab her shoulders, using them as leverage, Vanya started to move her hips up frantically, making him groan.</p>
<p>Everything about her was almost hypnotizing for him. From the way her nails dug into his shoulders, how her bangs were sticking to her face with sweat, to the way her damp lips parted in an imperfect circle and her brows furrowed upward as she moaned.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” She cried again when he shoved himself inside her with enough strength to make her bones shudder and her tits bounce.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw locked when his two hands went to her neck, almost involuntarily, unconsciously. At first, it was just like a caress. He dragged his thumb over her jugular, his eyes silently asking for her permission.</p>
<p>When she sheepishly asked him to choke her, only then he guided his hands to her throat, murmuring a quick “Blink twice if you want me to stop” before starting to squeeze them tightly.</p>
<p>He began to accelerate his movements even more, at a pace that gave Vanya the certainty that she would still feel his touches the next day.</p>
<p>As soon as Vanya's eyes became White, and she started gasping desperately for air, Five tried to take his hands out of her throat, only then realizing what he was doing. But was immediately stopped as she put her hands over his, grasping even tighter than before and not letting him let go of her neck.</p>
<p>The noise of the drawers banging, glass breaking, and objects falling to the floor sounded way too distant for their ears.</p>
<p>“I’m so close, Vanya. So so close...” He moaned, still squeezing her throat while working on her at an unforgivable pace. She was close too, he could tell.</p>
<p>Then suddenly he slowed down his movements, his hands loosening around her throat and going to her breasts, his lips meeting hers in a sweaty, desperate kiss as his movements went back to being painfully slow.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, so he could kiss her fully, but found herself unable to kiss him back, her head dizzy with the strong smell of sex, the sound of their skin slapping against each other, the way he slid inside her so easily with how absurdly wet she was.</p>
<p>“Please Five, fuck...” She muttered over and over again even though she knew she’d be ashamed of it the next day.</p>
<p>“I'm going to take you home.” He groaned between gritted teeth. “Then we can be like this all the time <em>doll</em>. Every day…”</p>
<p>His voice sounded dark, and he bit one of her nipples lightly, making circles around it with his tongue and then pinning it between his teeth again making her moan even louder.</p>
<p>“Five, please!! I need to cum so bad, please…” She whimpered desperately, scratching his back with her nails until it bled.</p>
<p>In a quick movement, he changed the position, making Vanya turn her back to him, burying her face in the pillows and lifting her ass up. He let his back bend over hers, so his hand reached for her overstimulated cunt, fingers drawing circles on her clitoris on the side of too hard while he fucked her almost brutally.</p>
<p>Now she was crying again, her cheek pressed into the pillow, mouth open, not really feeling any shame for drooling while she moaned, and gripped on the sheets trying to remain in place while he pounded into her mercilessly.</p>
<p>He praised her endlessly and kissed her back, licking the sweet sweat forming there, telling her that he loved her so much and that she was so good for him, being so fucking wet and tight and perfect around his cock.</p>
<p>Vanya probably didn't even listen to him, she was moaning loudly in a way that sounded more animalistic than human. Every part of her throbbing and seizing around him as she came. After that her body became completely limp as Five continued to thrust hard inside her, once again, helping her ride her orgasm till the end.</p>
<p>Five never felt so complete in his entire existence, he took his hand from her pussy and placed both hands on her hips. At this point he was simply not caring about her earlier pleasantries, he grabbed her ass so hard that the places where his nails were stuck began to bleed slightly with scratches.</p>
<p>It felt divine, his movements growing more and more erratic and jerkier as he told her he was going to come so hard. Vanya just whimpered in response as he fucked her so hard her sense of self-preservation left her body. Perhaps she was wondering how did he manage to escalate from such impossibly gentle touches to such a brutal and rough pace.</p>
<p>When he collapsed against her, his whole body spamming with the intensity of his orgasm and sinking into a few moments of pure bliss and pleasure, his panting breaths started to become lower and steadier.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She whimpered and he chuckled at the profane sight of her while slowly pulling out and tossing the condom away.</p>
<p>She turned to lie on her back and look at him, her whole body covered in sweat and cunt glistering with her own cum.</p>
<p>“I’m going to grab a towel, wait a second.” And just like that, he disappeared in a flash of blue light, making Vanya gasp in recognition.</p>
<p>In less than a second, she could hear him reappearing in front of her, but she was just too tired and stunned to open her eyes again, just letting him kiss and clean her softly, the same gentle and numbing touches as before.</p>
<p>“I love you, Five.” She whispered with her eyes still closed. And for a few moments, it sounded like she really remembered him.</p>
<p>“I love you, Vanya… I'm going to take you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>